


The Balloons

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [25]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, water balloon fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Julie and Claudia plan an attack on the boys when left home aloneSetting: Molina Household 2021Warnings: NoneWords: 1,055
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: JATP One-Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 9





	The Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Julie and Claudia plan an attack on the boys when left home alone
> 
> Setting: Molina Household 2021
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1,055

It wasn’t often that Julie and the band were left unsupervised at home. Ever since Ray found out about the group of misfits living in his garage he wasn’t eager to leave the five teenagers home alone for extended periods of time. Unfortunately with Carlos at baseball practice and being called into a shoot himself it was inevitable this time. With this new found opportunity Julie and Claudia devised a plan.

Once they had finished filling the buckets with water and tying the last of the hundred or so water balloons Julie had bought on her way home they enacted phase two. The girls carried the buckets down to the area just outside the garage. Julie looked to Claudia and smiled at her. She gave a quick nod and Claudia returned the gestures. Suddenly Claudia screamed as loud as she could knowing that she, unlike Julie, wouldn’t alert any of the neighbors.

Within seconds, Luke, Alex, and Reggie came sprinting out of the garage all looking around frantically trying to identify the cause of their friend’s scream. Once all three boys had locked their eyes on the two girls standing on the stone stairs, one water balloon in each hand, they knew they had been set up. Julie and Claudia shared matching mischievous grins plastered across their faces as they turned to each other, repeating the same nod from earlier, before turning back to the boys and letting go of all four water balloons.

They continued to pelt the boys until Luke broke away from the group and sprinted towards one of the other buckets the girls had been placed a little further away. Once armed himself, he returned firs on the girls therefore allowing Reggie and Alex to also arm themselves. In a short amount of time all five teens were soaked from head to toe as they continued to throw water balloon after water balloon at each other. Truces were made and broken as the fight continued.

“Hey!” Reggie yelled as a balloon hit him in the back of the head.

“Sorry baby!” Claudia called back, her focus already shifting to her next target.

“You’re going to pay for that Patterson!”

“What did I do?!” Luke laughed.

Julie immediately hit him with a balloon. “Shut up you know he wasn’t talking to you!”

Luke looked at her offended before he couldn’t suppress his smile any longer. Without hesitation he joined back into the fray of the battle. As the number of viable balloons in the buckets dwindled, Reggie grabbed one of the last full balloons and turned to his girlfriend. Claudia was unarmed and backed against the garage door. She had nowhere to go.

“I told you, you’d pay for that,” Reggie laughed.

When Reggie let go of the balloon, Claudia had no time to think. Acting on instinct she returned to her ghostly state as the water balloon flew through her body and collided with the wooden door. Everyone stood frozen as they stared at her, a mixture of anger and admiration. Reggie of course looked furious, but in a playful way.

“You cheater!”

“I’m sorry! I just wasn’t ready and it was instinct!”

“Okay,” Reggie pouted. He crossed his arms and turned away from the girl. His eyes landed upon one of the buckets of water. A new idea entered his mind. Luke seemed to catch on because when Reggie looked at him there was already an evil grin spread across his face.

Reggie and Luke poofed over to the bucket and grabbed it by the handles. Before anyone could react they poofed themselves next to Claudia, raising their hands above their heads and poured the entire thing over her head. She shrieked as the cold water encompassed her. Julie tried to hide her laughter by covering her mouth with her hands. The boys not so much. Luke held his hand up for a high five which Reggie quickly returned.

Claudia pushed her hair out of their face and looked up at Reggie. She pulled the pouty puppy dog face the twins were nutritious for: eyes wide and bugging out of the head as the bottom lip jutted out forming a pout. Reggie tried to resist but have in in only a matter of seconds.

“Aww baby come here I’m sorry,” he pulled her into a hug.

“That was mean”

“You kind of deserved it,” Luke commented.

Claudia reached her arm out from Reggie’s embrace and hit Luke swiftly but firmly on the arm. As a quick gust of wind crossed the yard, Claudia felt herself shiver despite the minimal warmth she was receiving being close to Reggie. Reggie felt it as well because he immediately let go of her and poofed away. Reappearing seconds later, his arms were full of towels one for each of his friends. He allowed Alex, Luke, and Julie to take one before placing one on the ground and stretching out the other to wrap around Caludia’s body. Once he pulled it tight around her, he placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled in response and scrunched up her nose.

“Ok lovebirds let’s knock it off so we can get changed and properly warm up,” Julie rolled her eyes. Reggie stuck his tongue out at her, and pulled Claudia closer to him in a side hug.

“You’re one to talk,” Claudia laughed at Julie.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Claudia jutted her head toward her brother who was engaged in conversation with Alex, his back turned to the rest of the group. Julie’s face immediately flushed red and she shuffled her feet. Claudia smirked at her ability to get a reaction out of the girl.

“D-do you want to go up to my room and change?” Julie asked.

“Sure!” Reggie responded chipperly.

“Not you,” Claudia hit him gently on the shoulder. “Just us girls,” she gestured between her and Julie.

Reggie sighed. Claudia turned to Julie and nodded her head towards the house. She placed her hand on Reggie’s shoulder and pulled him down a little bit in order to press a kiss to his cheek before turning and lightly jogging so she was walking in time with Julie up to the house.

“Did they just leave us to cle4an everything up?” Alex asked as he and Luke approached Reggie.

“Yes, Yes they did,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had someone in the comments request more Reggie and Claudia so here you go. This isn't my favorite one I've written, but I still think it was okay. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I have another request in the works that is Juke centric, and I am really excited to get it written! Also keep your eyes out for an announcement that is probably coming sometime later this week! I've been putting in a lot of effort and can't wait to share it with you all!
> 
> Requests are still open and welcome. Leave a comment or private message me and I will get to work on it ASAP!
> 
> Until Next Time Fantoms!


End file.
